Distributed data systems store objects across a plurality of data partitions of the distributed data systems. Accordingly, data associated with the objects is distributed among the plurality of partitions. Local processors of the data partitions may locally process the data of the corresponding partitions. The local updated data may then be recombined at a later stage to provide an updated object.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.